The Angel and The Devil
by Chrysti Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Twin girls come out of nowhere. One wears only Red, the other White. The two girls go by Santana (Red) and Angel (White) Jones. Santana is cautious of everything, always looks for exits incase something goes wrong, and only sees the worst in people. Angel is welcomeing and only sees the good in people. Benny/Santana, Rory/Angel, Ethan/Sarah, unknown OC/Erica.
1. Chapter 1

"Class, we have two new students today. Please welcome Angelica and Santana Jones." We walk in, and even without looking, I knew that all eyes were on us. My hair was sashaying behind me and my eyes were flying around, locating all possible escape routes, when my eyes fell on a brunette with green eyes sitting by two boys, one with brown eyes and hair and one with blonde hair and green eyes. _Something's special about him, Angel. _**Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush. **_Oh, and you don't? What about blonde. _I fiddle with my crimson gloves, which show my pale skin and crimson nails, and side-step in my crimson converses. Angel, like always, is smiling, like all is good. Then again, that's all she sees, literally. If someone just barely brushed up against her, they'd both see one of her happiest times. If someone looked into her eyes, they'd both see one of the someone's memories. Me, on the other hand, I see the worst. If someone touched me, they would see one of my worst times. If they looked into my eyes, we'd see one of their worst memories. Ironically enough, I have devil horns, fangs, and tail, while she has an angel's halo, wings, and healing abilities. _We still on for tonight?_** You bet, sister of mine. **Every night, since Daddy died, we go out and stop people from hurting others and helping the victims afterwards. I punish while she helps. "Girls, do you mind taking off your sunglasses while indoors?" our new teacher asks. We nod and take off our sunglasses, as asked. Everyone gasps at the sight of our eyes. Mine are a translucent red, while Angel's are pure white with the iris' being the same as others. They don't always look this way. I have my fangs and tail out, which is why they are out. My eyes are only a full red when my demonic appendages are hidden inside me, like how my horns are. Angels are only a full golden colour when her wings and halo aren't out. He, our teacher, apologizes, saying he didn't know we were blind. "We aren't blind, Mr. G. Our eyes look like this because our mother was sick when she gave birth to us." He nods, not believing us. I ask where we sit. "By Ethan and Benny. Boys, raise your hands and try not to get them into trouble." The two brunettes I saw earlier raise their hands. Angel sits beside the boy with green eyes, who introduces himself as Benny, while I sit in between her and Ethan. Ethan holds his hand for me to shake. _Angel, need some help here._** Just shake his hand. **_Why, he didn't do anything wrong. _**Just do it.** I breathe in and shake his hand, only to see something I've wanted to forget ever since it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

-Vision-

A man came with an envelope for Daddy. He read it and started to cry. "Daddy, are you ok." He yelled at me and slapped me. He continued to hit me. "Daddy, stop it. You're hurting her." He backhands Angel then continues to hitting me. My tail hit him in his chest. His back hit the wall and fell on his butt. I climbed onto his chest, without touching skin. Daddy's head snapped up and met my eyes. I saw what was in the envelope. Mommy was K.I.A. I made an attempt to hug Daddy, but he shoved me off of him and went to the safe. He turned around after taking something out of it. What he took out was a pistol. He aimed it at me, then turned it at his head and pulled the trigger. Angel tried to heal him, while I called 911, but she was unable to. Our father, the one who raised us all on his own when Mommy was gone, died infront of our eyes. I dried all my tears and ended the call. I got as much money I could, from the numerous safes, piggy banks, wallets, cookie jars, and rainy day jar, along with Mommy and Daddy's dog tags and our heart necklaces. Mine was a devil, Angels' was an angel. We left as soon as we heard sirens (Cop sirens, not the mythical creature). As soon as we got out of Minnesota, we collapsed.

-End-Vision-


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, you ok?" I asked, pretending to not have seen my worst nightmare. "Your eyes turned a cloudy grey and you wouldn't let go of my hand." I admit, I have never seen that happen to anyone before, but there is a first time for everything. He nods and turns back to the teacher._ Angel my butt._** Whatcha two see. **_Daddy's death. You wouldn't help me, and I got to see his death all over again. Thank you, Angelica Amanda Logan-Jones. I hate you. _The bell rings for lunch. I get up and leave as fast as I can, which is pretty fast, considering that I'm the devil's reincarnation. I get to a table and take out my sugary, delicious, devil food cake, cupcake sized. "Hi, Santana!" says a voice that was happy-like. I looked around to see the blonde. "Who are you?" "My names Rory Keaner." "Nice to meet you." "Are you really able to see?" I nod my head, saying "Yeah, Blonde." He looks shocked at the nickname. He asks me about our lives. "Mom's K.I.A. Dad went insane and killed. Live in a foster home. That's pretty much it." He looks shocked. I hear footsteps behind me. I pack up my lunch; apologize to Rory, and leave, saying hi to Ethan and Benny while ignoring Angel. I can hear her say that she was going to the bathroom. I go outside and disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Benny's p.o.v

"So, what did you see when you shook the hot one's hand?" Rory looks offended at me saying Santana was the hot one out of the two twins, obviously having a crush on Angelica, who says to call her Angel. Ethan described seeing Angel and Santana when they were younger, and saying that he saw their father killing himself after hitting both of them. "So that's what Santana meant when she said he killed. He killed himself, leaving them to fend for themselves," Rory stated. "Well what about their Mom?" Ethan and Rory replied, "K.I.A. Killed in Action." "Wow. Bummer. I'm gonna go find her." I run out and find her in a tree not too far from where I was standing. She was listening to music while playing with her necklace. As I got closer, I could hear her singing 'Born this way' by Lady Gaga. She finishes singing and I make a comment. She falls down, in surprise, and lands on me. When I open my eyes, I notice her translucent red eyes. I was not prepared for what happened next.


	5. Chapter 5

-Vision-

I was six years old again and Grandma was crocheting, which she hadn't done since the night Mom and Dad died. 'Boom Boom Pow', by the Black Eyed Peas, was playing. I was using my spells to make things float and dance to the song, while Ethan was watching with amazement. Then the door thrown open with a 'bam', scaring Ethan and I so much that I drop the objects I was floating about, and shut again. I could hear the locks being turned as a man and a woman came in, the woman with red hair and green eyes, my green eyes. The man looked like me, only taller with blue eyes. The man turned to Grandma and said, "Mom, they're coming, we have to protect the kids and the house." Grandma nodded and Dad picked me up and hid me with Ethan in a service elevator, you know, the elevator things that you put food on and send it up to someone else in a high, or lower, place you are, and hand us a flashlight. When I turn it on, Dad tells me to keep the flashlight on, but keep it higher then the crack in between the door thing and the floor of the elevator. We heard two blood-curdling screams, one male, and one female. I hand the flashlight to Ethan and exited, closing the door. I handed the flashlight to Ethan and exited. When I got to the room where Mom, Dad, and Grandma were, I saw two females, one dressed in white, one dressed in red, with Mom and Dad dead at their feet and Grandma in a corner, talking about how Satan and God were gonna rule the Earth and has already deemed them unworthy of life. Crying at my parents death, I took the dagger, that was embedded in my mother's stomach, and stabbed the one in white. She turned to dust. The one in red turned at me and tried to kill me. I stabbed her as well. She burst into flames, saying that I was going to die at a loved-ones hand. Finally, she died and I asked Grandma to erase this day from both my mind and Ethan's. She did so.

-End-Vision-


End file.
